The First Date
by ecwecwecw1
Summary: This is a fan-fiction based on my friend "palomino333" fan-fictions. It takes place between her fan-fictions "The Choices we make" and "Wasted and Gained" on the Transformers Armada universe. If you haven't read her fan-fictions you should believe me it's aweome. Starscream is somehow tricked into taking Alexis on a date at a new amusement park. How is Starscream going to manage?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This is a Fan fiction based on my friends "palomino333" Fan fiction. It takes Place between "The choices we make" and Wasted and Gained". If you haven't read her work yet do it now. They are awesome.

The First Date

Chapter 1

"Screamer, Screamer." Swindle said standing next to my bed.

"Leave me alone." I groaned as I shoved my pillow above my head.

"Come on Screamer, wakey, wakey." Swindle pressed.

As I started to get up I through my pillow at him and yelled "You better have a good reason for waking me up this early in the morning."

"Sorry. I just though you wouldn't want to late for you date with Alexis. Your suppose to be meeting her in an hour for your date."

I briefly took my glaze off of him so I could check the clock in my room to confirm he was right. But after I did I look right back at swindle and snapped back "It is not a date!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just harry up and go get ready."

I grumbled as I got out of my bed and headed for the human wash room. As I filled the sink with water and started to splash water on my face, i started to remember how this whole thing got organized in the first place.

XXXXXX

We were all hang out in the human rec room. Carlos was playing a video game while Billy and Fred watched. Rad wasn't there. He hadn't been there since we had our argument at his school dance (Not that I missed his company).

I was sitting at a table away from the others eating a sandwich. When suddenly Alexis, who had been talking to the mini-cons up until that point, comes over and slams a piece of blank paper on the table.

I stared at her and said "What?" She just sat down still staring at me. After a while I picked up the piece of paper a look at the end was facing the table. It had written on it in big bold letters 'The new amusement park. Opening Saturday, The 23rd of August.' And underneath those letters it had pictures of all the strange mechanical rides of some sort.

I looked up at Alexis and asked "What is this?"

"It's a poster promoting a new amusement park, opening this weekend."

"And what? You want me to take you or something?"

"Great. You can pick me up at 9.00 on Saturday. Come on Sureshock"

I started to get up to disapprove, but she got on Sureshock and rode out of the room before I could say anything.

XXXXXX

"Primus. This is going to be a long day." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"OW! For Primus's sake would you be careful?" I yelled at Red Alert. He had just finish building a new version of the clocking device for my wings. It looked like it would work but him trying to put it on me hurt like hell.

"Look this technology isn't easy to make and it is not making it any easier with you struggling and complaining."A frustrated Red Alert said.

"Yeah come on Screamer, let him do his job." said Hot Shot who was watching in the corner with Sideswipe.

I turn my glare towards Hot Shot. If looks could kill he would be dead now. But I could see what they were both getting at so I decided to just relax and let him do his job.

"There its finished." Red Alert said after a few more minutes. I looked up at the wall in front of me (they were so clean they were almost as good as mirrors). I must say that I was impressed he really did a good job.

"Just remember this is a clocking device. It doesn't mean that people still cant feel them so try to keep your distance" Red Alert warned me.

I just look at him and said "Sure".

"Wow Starscream I'm impress. You're actually being reasonable today." Said a Smiling Hot Shot in the corner. "What's up? Are you going soft on us?"

I turned to look at him again and said "You wanna try me Hot Shot." I realized how ridiculous that sounded. I mean I was no bigger than a mini-con and the best I could possible do is prick his finger, but hay I had my pride to think about hear.

He just smiled and said "I'll pass,".

"Good choice" I said smiling (Probably making him laugh even more on the inside).

"Knock it off you two, besides we need to get going. We don't want to be late for your date with Alexis." Said Sideswipe as he transformed into his car form.

"Sure and It isn't a date" I said as I got inside him. He said nothing as he drove out of the base.

XXXXXX

The whole time we were driving I just looked up at the roof of the car thinking. Was this a good idea? Why would she ask me? What will she be wearing?  
>I was suddenly brought out of my train of thought when Sideswipe suddenly stopped. If I wasn't wearing my seat belt I probably would of gone flying.<p>

"Why the Hell would you do that?" I yelled as I punched his steering wheel.

"Look in front of you." Sideswipe said.

I looked ahead. I couldn't believe it. It was Rad, who was holding a plastic bag, and his Mini-con High Wire standing in the middle of the road. Great this day just keeps on getting better and better. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Great. I hadn't seen him since the school dance and I remember how well that went. As Rad got into the passenger side of the car, and High-wire got into the back, the only thing going through my mind was "For Primus sake. This is the last thing I need."

"Hay Starscream." He said once he and his mini-con got in the car. I just turned around and look out the window. I stood on sideswipe accelerator trying to convince him to start driving.

After a while Rad said my name again. This time I turned around and acknowledged his existence. "Look Starscream I..." He stared but then he paused.

After a while I started to get irritated and said "If you have something to say then say it. After all you never had a problem doing that before." Rad just looked down.

I was about to look out the window again but then Rad finally spoke up and said "Starscream I just want to say I'm sorry,". This got my attention, as I turned back to look at him.

"About what I did and how I treated you and Alexis. It wasn't my place to get in the way of you too like that and I just feel bad about that. So do you accept my apology?"

I just stopped and thought about this for a moment. I knew he wasn't a bad kid and he was going out of his way to apologise to me. I let out a breath and said "Look, we both acted like sparkling. Let's just forget it and start over. Alright?".

Rad smiling replied "Alright." He then reached into the plastic bag he had in his hand. He pulled out a bunch of yellow flowers out of the bag and said "These are for you,".

After he presented the flowers to me I looked straight at him and said "Are you one of those 'in the closest people' Alexis told me about?"

He looked at me frustratedly and said "There for you to give to Alexis. There Daffodils her favourite,".

As he put them in my hand I quietly said "Th-thanks" He look at me quite surprised, but then smiled and said "Your welcome,".

"Hay Sideswipe stop here," Said Rad. As Sideswipe stop I looked at Rad confused and said "Why are we stopping here."

"Were right outside Alexis house," He said. I turned around and looked out the window. He was right. I was surprised, I didn't think we got this far yet.

Outside the house stood Alexis who was hugging her father outside the door to their house. The whole time Dennis, Alexis father, Stared right at me. I guess he still remembered our first encounter.

Rad put his hand on my shoulder grabbing my attention and said "Me and High-wire are going to sneak out here. Good luck on your date,".

"IT IS NOT A DATE!" I yelled at him. For Primus sake how many times did I have to say this?

He just smiled and said "Yeah, Yeah whatever," as he jumped out of the car.

I was then snapped out of my frustration when Alexis started taping on the window behind me. I turned around and opened it.

"Are you alright?" she said looking a little concerned.

She must of heard me yelling earlier I thought. I just smiled and said "I'm fine,".  
>"What are those?" she asked, looking at my hands.<p>

I look down and noticed I had the flowers in them. I reached out and handed them over to her and said "There for you."

She took a closer look at them, smiled and said "Daffodils. There my favourite. How did you know?"

"I just had a feeling." I said smiling at her.

"Thank you," She said as she got into the car. "So should we go?" She asked.

"Sure. Sideswipe let's get moving." I said.

As we started moving I though "This day might be longer the I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There wasn't much conversation between me and Alexis on the way to the amusement park. Now normally I wouldn't of mind the silence, but there was something bothering me. "Why did she invite me?" is what I kept asking myself.

After a while I just decided to ask. "Hay Alexis," I said to grab her attention. She looked over at me and said "Yeah Starscream. What is it?".

"Look it's just that I... well.." I started but then paused. I just couldn't find the word to use. I kinda felt bad about going off at Rad earlier for being at a loss for words.

"Look I just want to know Wh-" I started but then the car stop and Alexis said "Were here," as she got out of the car.

After I got out Sideswipe said "Now I'll be back later to pick you both up. You too have fun on your date,".

"SIDESWIPE!" I yelled as he started to drive off. I was getting sick of this. Why was everyone calling it a date? It was not a date.

I was then suddenly brought out of my frustration when Alexis grab my arm and started dragging me to the front counter.

After Alexis paid the woman behind the counter we walked in. When we got inside I was surprised. There were all these humans on rides screaming as loud they could. I didn't understand. Why were the humans going on rides if they made them scream so much. Was this a fun park or some kind of torture?

"So what do you want to go on fi-" I started but I stopped talking when Alexis suddenly grabbed my hand and started dragging me toward one of the rides.

Then suddenly Alexis stop, turned around and looked at me and said "Oh yeah didn't you want to tell me something earlier?".

I was quite surprised she remembered. I thought about it for a moment then said "Its nothing don't worry about it,". She seemed to be having a good time and I didn't want to spoil that with my problems.

She looked at me a little concerned at first, but then she smiled and we continued walking toward the ride. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"How long is this going to take?", I yell in frustration. Alexis had drag me over to something called a "Roller coaster,". The problem was that the line felt like it lasted forever.

"Come on Starscream were almost there," said Alexis trying to cheer me up. I let out a sigh and try to relax for her sake.

When the line started moving again I thought that we were finally going to get on but then they stopped the line moving when we got to the front. "COME ON," I yelled out. Alexis look at me smiling and said "Starscream, this is a good thing,".

I looked at her a little confused but then decided to relax. If she said it was a good thing then it was a good thing.

XXXXXX

When we were finally able to move Alexis grabbed my arm a dragged me over to what seemed to be the front cart of a small train.

Once we got in a small bar that was above us slowly lowered over our legs. Then the carts started slowly moving forward. It then turned slowly left and started going slowly up what I could only guess was some kind of train track hill.

After a while of it going up I started to feel board. I look over to Alexis and said "Is this suppose to be fun?". "Just wait for it Starscream," She replied.

Once we got to the top we started going down really fast. Alexis and all the other humans were screaming as loud as they could. We then made a share turn right and then left. Then we started going up and down a few short hills and then we twirled upside down a couple of times. I would be lying if I said I wasn't feeling uncomfortable.

As a jet, when I was still a transformer, I was use to sometimes making sharp turns and even twirling upside down a few times. The difference was I was in control then. I wasn't in control of this thing at all.

When then did a couple of loopdeloop's, twirled upside down a few times and then we stop right back where we started. I was a little stunned after that.

I was quickly brought out of it when Alexis said "Um, Starscream?". I looked over to her and said "Yes?". "The rides over now. You can let go of my hand,", She said smiling. I didn't know what she was talking about until I looked down and notices my hand was squeezing hers. I quickly let go and then buried my head in my hands feeling embarrassed. I could hear Alexis giggling.

Once we got off the ride I quietly said "Alexis,". She turned and looked at me, letting me know I had her attention. "Could you not tell anyone about this?", I said feeling embarrassed. If Hot Shot (Or any of the other Transformers for that matter) found out he'd never let me live it down.

Alexis smiled and said "I won't tell anyone. I promise,".

XXXXXX

After we rode a few more rides, such as the merry-go-round, the fairest wheel, the chairswing and something involving little cars bumping into each other (It was as if the mini-cons had all gone into vehicle mode and started attacking into each other), we decided to stop and rest on a park bench for a few minutes.

Alexis looked over at me and said "So, what do you want to do know?".

To be honest I wasn't sure but before I could answer my stomach started growling.

"Are you hungry?" Alexis asked, giggling.

I just turned at her and gave her a "What do you think?" look.

"Come on. I'll go buy you something to eat," Alexis said as she got up. I got up and followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Me and Alexis stated waiting in line at something called "a Hotdog cart,". I was starting to get sick of this. Why did everything at this place have a slagging line?

When we got to the front there was this teenager, with really bad skin, behind the counter. I don't know what it was but he seemed a little out of it.

"Sup dudes. What will you have?" he asked. Alexis looked over at me and said "One foot long hot dog, please,".

"What do you want on it?". Alexis look over at me and said "Well?". To be honest I was a little distracted at how odd this human seemed. I eventually looked over to here and said "I don't care."

She looked at the strange teenager and said "He'll just have one with everything on it?" "Sweet dude," he replied. When the man gave me the hot dog and we started walking off I kept thinking in my mind if that teenager wasn't completely normal (Of course this was coming from the guy who was half machine).

We stop walking and Alexis told me I could start eating it. I took one bite out of it and thought it was delicious. Whatever these '"dog" creatures were, they sure tasted great.

"So. Are you having fun on our date?" Alexis suddenly said. I almost chocked on the piece of hot dog I was eating. After I swallowed my food I looked over to Alexis and said "This isn't a date."

"Oh really?" she said, as her facial expression changed into something I couldn't read. I seriously couldn't tell if she was angry, sad or annoyed. Then she suddenly smiled and snatched the Hotdog out of my hand. "Well if were not on a date then I don't have to buy you stuff like this then," She said.

I was about to say something but then my stomach started growling again. I was starving. I missed my breakfast this morning because I got up so late.

"Come on Alexis. Give it back," I said. Alexis turned, faced me and said "If you want it you'll have to catch me first," as she started running away.

Confused I started chasing her and called out "Alexis, stop,". She would just turn, look at me, smile and poke her tongue out. Alexis made a turn left at a corner.

When I reached that corner I looked left and saw Alexis running into something called "The house of mirrors".

I ran inside it and then I ran into something. I looked forward and saw my reflection. I looked around and noticed that I was surrounded by mirrors (I guess that is why they called it a house of mirrors). "Alexis! Where are you?" I yelled. "Come and find me Starscream." She replied back.

As I started to find my way my way through this thing, I muttered to my self "Primus, this is ridiculous,".

XXXXXX

After what seemed like forever I finally made my way out. It was really hard to make it through and it didn't help that I had to be careful with how I turned because if I made a sudden turn my wings probably would of smashed the mirrors.

"Well. Took you long enough," I heard from the left side of me. I looked over and saw Alexis and tried to reach for my Hotdog. But she held me off with one hand and stretched out her other hand away from me so I couldn't reach it.

"Give it back!" I yelled. "Then say were on a date," She replied. "Just give it back," I said. "Come on Starscream," She replied.

After a while I yelled "FINE! WE ARE ON A DATE!".

Alexis smiled and handed me back my Hotdog. I snatched it back and was about to take a bite out of it, when I noticed that everyone around us had stopped walking and started staring at us. They must of heard me yelling. Alexis noticed them to and started laughing. Felling embarrassed I grab her hand and started dragging her away from all these people.

XXXXXX

After a while Alexis body felt like dead weight. I turn to look at her and noticed that she was looking at something. I turned to see what she was looking at. It was like some kind of box thing. I thought to myself "Is this some kind of ride?".

Alexis put some human currency in it then dragged me inside with her. We sat down and Alexis put her face right next to mine smiling as we both looked forward. Then there were suddenly all these flash. When they stopped Alexis got out. I followed her thinking "Was that it? What kind of ride was that?".

When we got out there were these pictures at the side of the little of the little box of me looking confused and Alexis right to me smiling.

Alexis picked them up, put them in her pocket, grabbed my hand and said "Come on Starscream. There is still much more fun to be had,".

XXXXXX

While we were walking I noticed this stand were all these kids were throwing balls trying to knock over something. I stop and said "What's that Alexis?".

She turned to see what I was looking at and said "It's a game. All the kids are given a ball and 3 chances to knock down the structure to win a prize. If they knock it over in one go they get one of the good prizes from the top shelf,".

I looked at the top shelf. I didn't see what the big deal was. The prizes didn't look that great to me, but something green caught the corner of my eye. I moved closer to get a better look and I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was an un-activated mini-con.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Starscream what's up?" Alexis said snapping me back into reality.

I looked over at her and thought to myself "What should I do. Should I tell her about the Mini-con or would that ruin her day?" after thinking about it for a while I said "No nothing at all I just need to use the bathroom."

Alexis look at me a little suspicious at first but she eventuality let me go. When I got to the rest room I turned on my communicator so I could contact the autobots.

"Hello this is autobots base" said the voice which I could instantly tell was Hotshot. For Primus sake out of all the autobots to answer why did it have to be.

"This is Starscream I-" "Oh hay Starscream what's up? Having trouble on your date? Need some advice" Hot shot interrupted.

"IT IS NOT A SLAGGING DATE!" I yelled at the top of my voice into the communicator. I think the whole amusement park could hear me yelling and Hot shot laughing through the communicator.

Trying to calm Myself down I managed to get myself to calmly say "Look can you please just put me through to Optimus,". Still laughing Hot Shot said "Yeah sure"

"This is Optimus Prime are you there Starscream?" After finally calming myself completely down I replied "Yes Optimus its me Starscream. There is an un-activated Mini-con in the amusement park,".

"Are you sure?" said optimus. "Yes" I replied trying to sound as respectful as possible. Im not stupid. I think I can tell what a mini-con looks like.

"Should I send a team down there?" Optimus asked

After thinking about it I replied with "No. I don't think we have any reason to worry. There are no Decepticons present and as long as the Mini-con stay deactivated the scanners will not pick it up."

"Well I'll send Sideswipe to scout the surrounding area," Optimus said. "Alright I will contact you If anything new comes up," I said half lying which I think Optimus could tell.

Before I turned off the communicator I heard say "Starscream." I quickly put the communicator to my ear and said "Yes Optimus?"

"Is it me or could I sense an ulterior motive for not wanting use to come there?". I could instantly tell what he was talking about and replied "it's not a damn DATE!"

"I never said it was," Optimus replied. Before I could say anything Optimus turned off the communicator. Feeling annoyed I walked out of the Bath room and waiting right out side the door was Alexis who just stared at me.

After a few moment of silence Alexis finally said "Who were you yelling at Starscream."

I just looked at her and said "Wasn't yelling at anyone,". Still staring right at me Alexis said "I could hear you miles away Starscream,".

I just looked at her and said "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway I hungry can we get something else to eat." After staring at me for a while she just sighed and said "Sure" I don't know if she really falled for it or she just accepted it but for some reason I felt really bad about lying to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Demolisher's POV-

"Hay Demolisher Megatron has ordered you to repair the com-room so get your slagging ass over there and get some work done," said Wheeljack who just came barging into my room.

"Slag off. I'll do it when I'm ready,". I replied annoyed. "Fine but you better go tell that to Megatron," Wheeljack said smugly. Irritated I got up pushed passed him and made my way to the com-room.

Megatron and all the other Decepticons had been on Edge ever since Starscream totally made a fool out of us. I personally found it amusing that something no bigger than one of our mini-cons was able to get the better of us but I knew that if I crossed Megatron at this point there would be hell to pay.

When I got into the com-room it was in a real mess. After Starscream made us all look like sparkling Megatron Went completely insane and started blasting everything in sight including our own base. I started to try and get the computers working again when my mini-con Blackout came in.

"Hay Demolisher. Stuck with the manual labour again I see." He said very sarcastically. I just glared at him while I continued to work. "Hay come on lighten up I was just joking. Here let me see if I can help," he said as he removed some of the armour around his arm reviling a plug. He plugged himself in and try to give the computer some power.

Suddenly the computers started to turn themselves on. "And ill hold for the applause," Said Blackout very smuggle. I smiled at him this time but then I noticed there was something different on the computer.

Somehow The Decepticon forbidden files had appeared on the computer. The computer being damaged must have somehow activated them.

"Hay Blackout can you put more power into the computer?" I asked. "Sure thing," he said as the computer file started to open.

There was so much information on there some even dating back to 50 million years ago when the war began. While I was searching I discovered a file which stood out to me I open it to find out what it was. When I opened it I was amazed at what I found. "This might be useful," I thought to myself.

Before I could read any further the siren on the computer next me went off. That meant that a new mini-con was about to awaken. I look over at the monitor to see the location. There were no Autobot signals nearby but there was a very small blip I detected near the mini-con. I was way too small to be a transformer but It was too big to be a mini-con.

Starscream. That was the only exclamation. This was a perfect opportunity. I left to go tell Megatron about the new mini-con.

XXXXXX

"What a new mini-con has been activated?" Megatron yelled.

"Yes Megatron," I replied. "Well then what are we waiting for lets move out," Megatron ordered.

"Wait Megatron," I pleaded. He turned around looking at me with eyes that looked like they could cut me in half.

"Megatron listen to me. Just send me. I couldn't detect any nearby autobots signals in the area. But there was quite a number of humans," I told him. "And what makes you think I care about slagging human lives. I send every last one of them into the pit for that mini-con," Megatron said coldly.

"Yes Megatron but if we all go then the autobots will notice and they will stop at nothing to protect those humans. If you just send me we might be able to get that mini-con without anything happening," I explained.

"Just what are you up to?" Megatron asked. "I say we let him go," Thrust said before I could answer. I hated that coned headed ego maniac from the moment I meet him.

"If Demolisher wants to do this mission alone then I say we let him. If he fails then the responsibility is solely his," Thrust said evilly. Megatron smiled which was never a good thing. "Fine Demolisher if you want to go, go. But remember if you fail there will be hell to pay."

As I walk to the transporter with Blackout on my shoulder I could hear Cyclones shouting "Good luck Demolisher try not to get your head blown in."

I turned and smiled realising that was his way of saying be careful and transported to the location of the mini-con.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Were the slag is she?" I growled. We stopped at one of those human cafes. Alexis told me to go sit on a table and wait which I thought was a good idea. If I had to wait in another slagging line Id probability would pull out my wing sword and go crazy. But was getting sick of waiting for Alexis.

"Hay Starscream," I heard from behind me. I turned around and noticed Alexis carrying to tall glass with coloured circles in them.

"What is that?" I asked Alexis. "It's called ice cream," she replied. "And what's that I asked?" I said confused. "Just eat it and see," Alexis replied.

I picked up the spoon on my table and scooped up some of the ice cream and put it in my mouth. It tasted delicious. It was so cold but sweet. I started eating like crazy.

"Be careful Starscream or you'll ge-" Alexis started but before she could a sharp searing pain hit my head and I started screaming in pain as I placed my hands on my head.

Alexis started giggling. I looked at her and said "What's so damn funny?". "Nothing Starscream. Here let me help you," She said as she grabbed one of my hands off the top of my head. She then opened my mouth pulled out my thumb and placed it on the root of my mouth. "If you do this the pain will go away," Alexis said.

She was right the pain went away almost instantly, but I didn't care about that. My mind was focused on Alexis. She seems so innocent and peaceful just by looking at her and it brought back the question I was asking myself at the beginning of this date. "Why? Why was this person hanging out with me someone who was once a Decepticon,".

Alexis looked at me and said "Starscream what's wrong?". I looked at her and asked "Alexis why did you invite me of all people to come here with you,".

Alexis looked at me in the eyes and said "Because I want you be happy. I know that it's hard for you to a just to your new life as a human but I want you to realise that it's not that bad being human,". This response made me smile. I was about to start eating but Alexis continued "Even though my dad disapproved.

This made me feel sad. I know what I said upset him but did he really hate me that much? "Sorry about the dirty look my dad gave you when you picked me up," Alexis said. I just looked at her and said "What. 10 million years old and you never think I've got a dirty look form someone?".

Alexis look stunned. "Is that how old you are?" She asked. I looked at her confused and said "Yes,". I know the average human expiry date was between 80 to 90 years but she had been hanging out with the autobots for so long I thought she would have some idea how old some of us were.

"Wow that's a long time Screamer," Alexis said. I froze. I couldn't believe what I heard. "Alexis what did you just call me?" I asked. "Screamer isn't that what the other autobots call you?" she asked.

"Alexis please don't call me that again," I asked. "But why. The others call you that all the time," She asked. "I don't care if the others call me that but I can't stand it if you call me that," I said. Alexis looked at me concerned said "But Wh-" "ALEXIS JUST DROP IT" I yelled.

There was silence all around us. I just looked down at the table and started eating. When I finally had the courage to look up at Alexis I was shocked at what I saw. There was no anger, hatred or sadness in her eyes. There was only concern. I felt like such a slagging idiot. This girl was try to get to know me and help me cop with my new life and all I was doing was acting like an arrogant ass.

I opened my mouth to apologies but before I could get the words out I noticed something in the corner of my eye. I turned around to see what It was and I was shocked at what I saw. It was Blackout, Demolisher's mini-con waving at me with one hand trying to get my attention and pointing to something with the other hand. I looked in the direction of which he was pointing and saw I Forest on a hill behind the amusement park and in the forest was a Hugh figure that I could barely make out. It was Demolisher.

Did this mean the mini-con was starting to activate. I was about to get up and grab Alexis when I noticed something else. Why could I only see Demolisher and Blackout? Where were the rest of the Decepticons? What were they up to.

I grabbed Alexis's arm and drew her in close to me. I started whispering in her ear "Alexis look to your left in the forest,". She turned over to see what I was talking it didn't take her long to notice what I was talking about.

"What are the Decepticons doing here?" Alexis whispered back. "Listen Alexis. That stand we passed earlier, you know the one with the prizes. I noticed a un-activated mini-con on the top shelf. I want you to find away to get all these people out of here. Grab the mini-con and then exit through the front. Sideswipe is sweeping around the area. When you find him take the mini-con and get out of here,".

"What are you going to do?" Alexis asked. "I'm going to stay behind," I replied. "Think about Alexis why would the Decepticons send only Demolisher? I think he want to talk about something. And I'm going to find out what about,". Alexis stared right at me. I could tell she didn't like the idea. "Just trust me Alexis I know what I'm doing," I said. There was a short pause but Alexis eventually agreed. When she did I got up and stated walking towards Blackout.

"Well, Well if it isn't Screamer. I haven't seen you in a while," Blackout said. "I didn't come to listen to your smart mouth Blackout. Just take me to Demolisher.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As we were walking up the hill I heard a loud siren going off from the direction of the amusement park. I quickly turned around to see what was going on and I noticed all the humans starting to evacuate the amusement park. I smiled as I realised that Alexis must of found away to get the humans out if there.

"Hay Starscream are you coming or what?" Blackout yelled. "Yeah, Yeah I'm coming," I replied. It didn't takes us that long until we finally saw Demolisher. As Blackout climbed onto Demolishers hand, which he put on the ground, I just stood there waiting for him to say something.

After a while of just staring at each other Demolisher finally spoke up and said "Hay Starscream. It's been a long time. "Not long enough Demolisher," I replied. I could see a smirk appear on his face as he said "It good to see you're still the same old Starscream. Well despite being the size of a mini-con,". "Well your still as ugly as ever. Anyway where are the other Decepticons?" I asked.

"I told them that there was no autobots in the area and I was able to convince them that if I went alone we'd have a better chance of getting the mini-con," he replied. "That's great Demolisher but I think we both know that's not the reason you called me out here," I said.

Demolisher just stared at me for a while but then he finally said "Starscream the reason I called you out here is because I want to know 'Why'. Why did you leave the Decepticons after so long? You were one of our most respected warriors. You and I were part of the original '5 Acolyte'. I just don't understand,".

I was surprised at hearing this question. I looked straight a demolisher and said "You should know why. Megatron no longer follows a path that I recognize. He lost all sense of honour and loyalty. He's gone completely mad,". "Yes Starscream but we both know why that happened," Demolisher replied. I sighed and said "I tried to accept that was the reason he has gone on this insane war path but he's lost all sight of the true goal of the Decepticons code. I can't accept that. I will be the one to defeat Megatron and bring honour back to the Decepticons,".

"And how will you do that when you're the size of a mini-con?" Demolisher asked. I was really starting to get really irritated. "SO DID YOU JUST CALL ME OUT HERE SO YOU COULD MAKE FUN OF ME?" I yelled. "No Starscream. I called you out here to make you an offer," Demolisher replied.

I was surprised at hearing this. What could Demolisher possibly offer me that I would be interested in? "Well Demolisher what is it?" I asked curiously.

"I found away to repair your spark," He replied. I was in shock when I heard this. After I snapped myself out of it I said "but how is that possible? Red Alert said there was no way to repair my spark,".

"No Autobot way," Demolisher replied "But recently I was able to get into the Decepticon forbidden files and find away to repair a spark."Impossible. The Forbidden files have been in lock down for the last 30 million years," I snapped back.

"When you made a complete fool out of us a while back Megatron was so furious that he started blowing up everything in sight including our own base," Demolisher said. I smirked as soon as I heard this. It felt good to know that he didn't take the humiliation of being beaten by a human well.

"Anyway. When I was repairing the main computer the files appeared. The computer being damaged must of activated a failsafe system That activated the files,". Demolisher said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was this really a chance for me to become a Transformer again?

"And what do I have to do," I asked. "All you have to do is region the Decepticons and I will repair your spark. Me and Cyclones both miss you. And I know that he will never admit it but I bet there is a small part somewhere in Megatron that misses you to. So Starscream what's it going to be?" Demolisher asked.

I couldn't believe what was happening. This was my chance to become what I really am again. But If I rejoined the Decepticons I would be no better than Megatron. I didn't know what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alexis. Suddenly everything she did for me appeared in my mind. How she was so accepting of me when I first joined the autobots. How she tied to help me feel accepted. How she tried so hard to help my cop with my new life as a human. How could I betray her?

"I'm sorry Demolisher but I can't accept your offer," I replied. Demolisher looked shocked. "I don't understand Starscream. This is your chance to become a Transformer again. This is you chance to become a solider again. And if you really are dead set on defeating Megatron this is your best chance of doing so. I just don't understand," He said.

I looked right at him and said "Your right you don't understand and you never will understand,". Demolisher just stared at me for a while but then he smiled. "You know I expected you to make that decision and If it makes you feel any better I think you made the right decision. But you know I can't let you leave now after this, right?" he said as he pointed his finger cannons at me. I smiled as I pulled out my wing sword and said "Bring it on," trying to sound intimidating. In my head I knew that I had to get out of there or I would be in big trouble.

I was then suddenly brought out of my concentration by a voice yelling "Freeze Decepticon,". I looked over to me left to see it was Sideswipe. "What was he doing here," I thought to myself. "Sideswipe why are you here? Where is Alexis?" I yelled. Don't worry Starscream Alexis is still in the amusement park with the mini-con. She sent me up here to help you," he replied. "And as for you Decepticons the other auto bots are mo there way so you better get out of here for your own good,".

"Ha. That's what you think autobots," Demolisher said as he pointed his hand to the ground and started blasting the ground furiously making dust fly everywhere. Not being able to see anything I plugged in my wing sword and flew up in to the air as high as I could.

When I was high enough that I could see again I looked down and noticed blasted being shot back and forward. This didn't make sense to me why would Demolisher create such a diversion if he was just going to shot at him it didn't make sense to me.

Then I started to see The dust clear were Demolisher was and I noticed it wasn't Demolisher shooting at all. It was Black out. I started looking around to see were demolisher was. And as the dust started to clear were Sideswipe was I noticed Demolisher was standing right behind him. At the Top of my voice I yelled "SIDESWIPE BEHIND YOU,". But as Sideswipe turned around Demolisher stuck his hand in Sideswipes chest and started blasting it furiously. When Demolisher finished Sideswipes body fell to the ground as energon started pouring out of his body like water.

Demolisher looked up at me and said "Don't worry. If he doesn't move he will probability live If he doesn't move and so will you if you stay out of my way,". HE then turn in the direction of the amusement park and blasted it with his shoulder cannons. As the rides started breaking apart and falling down, Demolisher Transformed into a tank and rolled down the hill.

"What if he hit Alexis?" I thought in shock. I yelled at Sideswipe "Sideswipe I'm going to check on Alexis. Don't move," As I flew off in the direction of the amusement park. When I got there I started looking around desperately for Alexis. I eventually saw her digging up some rubble. I sighed with relief and flew down next to her. "Are you alright?" I ask her. She turned around noticing it was me and said "Yeah I'm ok. I avoided any rubble hitting me but I dropped the Mini-con and he is underneath this rubble somewhere,". Realising that we didn't have long till Demolisher arrived I started digging up as much rubble as I could. After a while I was able to dig up part of the mini-con but the other half was stuck under a Hugh piece of metal that i couldn't lift.

I turned around and saw Demolisher not that far away as he Transformed to his robotic form. He stared right at me and said "Get out of the way Starscream or you know what will happen,". I looked at him and said "Do your worst,". Looking angry he pointed his shoulder cannon at me and blasted at me. Out of desperation I pushed Alexis out of the way and pulled out my wing sword to block the attack. It was working for now but I could tell that If I keep blocking the blast like this my sword would brake and If my moved the mini-con could get hit. "STARSCREAM MOVE!" Alexis yelled. I knew I couldn't If I let the mini-con get destroyed then I would be no better than a Decepticons.

I then suddenly realised what I had to do. Just as my wing sword broke I turn my entire body to it right side and took the full force the blast on my right shoulder. I suddenly felt a huge searing and I started screaming at the top of my voice. I keep screaming until I noticed my screams were starting to sound louder. I opened my eyes and saw Alexis who was right above me crying. "A..Alexis ru...n," I barely managed to say. "No I'm not going to leave you," she said still crying.

I then heard Demolisher footsteps moving towards us. I looked up at him and he looked down at me and said "Starscream I didn't want this to happen,". HE then reached over to get the mini-con but then I blast of energy got in his way. I turned around to see what it was and It was the auto bots coming the way. I cracked a smile and said in pain "About slagging time,".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Optimus Prime, Hot shot, Jet fire and Blurr stop right in front of me and Alexis to protect us. Red Alert came right over to me and Alexis. "Starscream you're badly hurt. Come on we need to get you back to base," he said. "Forget about me you need to go help-" I started to say but I was interrupted by Hot Shot yelling "SIDESWIPE!". I looked up to see what was going on and I saw Sideswipe walking towards us with his hands over his wound.

He then suddenly collapsed as we all watched in shock. "I looked over at read Alert and said "Quick go help him,". He hesitated at first at first but he eventually said "Alexis stay with him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," as he transformed and headed over to Sideswipe.

I looked over at Hot shot and he looked like he was just about ready to kill Demolisher but then out of nowhere blast started firing from the sky. I looked up to see what it was. It was Cyclones and Tidal wave. I could hear Demolisher yelling "What are you guys doing here?". I could hear Cyclones yelling "What you think I could trust you to do this on your own,".

I smiled because I knew what Cyclones trying to say was 'I was making sure you were alright'. He may have been the craziest slag out there but he really did care about his friends.

Demolisher took this opportunity to get behind some cover and start blasting the auto-bots while Cyclones and Tidal wave started blasting them from the air. Hot shot and Blurr got behind some cover of their own with the sky boom shield and Optimus prime and Jet Fire power linked and started battling Tidal wave in the air with the Starsaber sword while Red Alert started tending to Sideswipes wounds.

"Come on Starscream we should get you somewhere safe," Alexis said as she put arm around her neck and she started carrying me to safety. We stopped when we got under a tree. I looked over at my wound and noticed that it was bleeding like crazy. I knew that if this kept up I wasn't going to make it for much longer.

"Here let me have a look," Alexis said as she started examining my wound. I felt a Sharpe surge of pain when Alexis put her hand on my wound and I screamed. "Sorry," Alexis said startled by my scream. She then reaped off a big piece of her shirt and started wrapping it round my wound.

I was completely shocked at what Alexis was doing but I looked over and said "Thank you,".(Even though I knew the wound was to deep to do anything about it. It a few minutes Id probably pass out from blood loss) She just said "sssshhhh don't talk. You need to rest to recover your wound,".

I turned away from her and I started looking at the fight. Hot shot and Demolisher were blasting back and forward at each other. Cyclones was flying around like a crazed moron blasting at Blurr while Blurr keep trying to get a clear shot on Cyclones. Eventually he got a good shot and Cyclones and he went crashing down to the ground behind Demolisher. Cyclones then Transformed in to his robot mode and started blasting from behind cover.

Optimus was battling Tidal wave up in the air and was not doing very well. Even with the Starsaber Tidal was an extremely powerful solider. Then suddenly Tidal wave punched the Starsaber out of Optimus's hands and the Starsaber fell right in front of Hotshot. Hot shot then picked up the Starsaber and started charging right at Demolisher and Cyclones.

When he reached them he swiped at Cyclones cutting off his arm and then he slashed at Demolisher and cut off his cannons. Both of them were on the ground in pain. Hot shot stood right above Demolisher and lifted up the sword ready to give the final blow. I knew this wasn't good Hotshot was really ready to kill Hot shot and there was no around who could stop him.

Knowing what I had to do I got up and started flying, which was really hard because of my wound and because I had only one wing. I could hear Alexis screaming "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STARSCREAM. ARE YOU CRAZY?". But I managed to get in front of Hotshot before he could deliver the final blow.

Hotshot looking furious yelled at me "STARSCREAM GET OUT OF THE SLAGING WAY NOW." "HOTSHOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU KNOW THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" I yelled back. "LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO SIDESWIPE. HE DESERVES THIS!" He snapped. "KILLING HIM WON'T HELP SIDESWIPE!" I yelled. "KILLING DOSN'T DO ANYTHING BUT PUT DEATH ON YOUR HANDS. YOU KNOW I KNOW THAT BETTER THEN ANYONE,". Hotshot looked a little hesitant but eventuality he lowered the sword.

I looked over at Demolisher and said "You better get out of here," Demolisher froze for a minute but then he smiled at me and he yelled "Decepticons retreat," as the Transported back to their base.

The next thing I remember was the world becoming a little dot and the sound of my body falling from the air and crashing on the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I then suddenly felt as if my body had come back to life. I slowly opened my eyes and I was blinded by a bright light shining right in my face. "Argh! Will someone get that slagging light out of my face!" I yelled. "Sorry" said a voice as the light was moved out of my face.

As my eyes adjusted I found out it was Red Alert and I realised I was in the med bay again. It felt like I was here all the time now. I looked over at my arm and noticed it was in a brace.

It all came back to me, why I was in here. I looked over at Red Alert and said "Where's Sideswipe?" Red Alert looked at me and said "He's in the bed next to you,". I turned and saw an unconscious Sideswipe next to me. "Is he going to me alright," I asked. Red Alert looked at me and said "Well luckily his spark wasn't damaged but he lost a lot of energon and I had to give him a transfusion. He'll be out of here in a couple of days,". I gave a sigh of relief and said "And what about the mini-con,". "The mini-con is fine. He's with Swindle and the other mini-cons," He replied.

I looked over at Red Alert and asked "How long have I been out?". He looked at me and said "5 day,". I was shocked. I couldn't believe I was out for that long. I then looked over at Red Alert and noticed him picking up a big needle.

"WHAT THE SLAG ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT!" I yelled. Red Alert just looked at me and said "Look Starscream the nerves in your arm have almost been permanently damaged. The only way I can fix it now is if I do surgery on it,". "Oh no, You're not inducing me with any drug. What If I never wake up again,".

Red Alert just folded his arms looking very serious at me. "Starscream I don't think you understand your situation. If I don't do this you may never use that arm again," he said. I was irritated but I realised that he was right. "Just get on with it," I said. He then injected me with the drug and the world suddenly became black again.

XXXXXX

When I woke up it felt like no time had passed at all. I looked at my right and noticed that the brace was no longer on it. I tried moving a was thankful to see that it still worked.

I looked over to my left and noticed this mini-con sitting next to me. As soon as the mini-con noticed me he Then started beeping like crazy "He's awake. He's awake,".

Red Alert then turned over at me and said "How do you feel?". "Not bad. My arm feels amazing,". I then noticed out of the corner of my eye that Sideswipe was no longer in there. I looked up at Red Alert and said "How long was I out this time,". Red Alert just paused. "How long?" I said irritated. "3 weeks," he replied.

I was completely shocked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I started to get up off the bed and the mini-con was all over me. "Are you alright. You should me careful," He said. I looked up at Red Alert and said "Red Alert who is this guy anyway,".

"That's the mini-con you saved," he replied. I looked down at the mini-con and he said "Thank you for saving me,". "No problem," I said as I got up and started walking out of the med bay.

"Starscream," Red Alert said. I turned around to face him. "You did the right thing," he said. I just turned around and continued walking.

XXXXXX

When I got to my room I open the door and noticed that Alexis was in there waiting for me. "Well Slag. Now I'm going to get it," I thought to myself as I started to walk in. But Alexis just ran up to me and threw her arms around me. "You had me worried sick," she said. I put my arms around her and said "I'm sorry,". Alexis slowly pulled away from me and said "It's ok Starscream. I know you did the right thing. You save the mini-cons life like a hero,".

I felt a frown on my face when Alexis said this. "Alexis I'm no hero," I said. Alexis looked at me and said "Yes you are Starscream. I know you don't believe me but you've changed. You've become a good person."

I looked at Alexis and said "No I haven't. Alexis if you knew the first thing about me you wouldn't be calling me a good person,". Alexis then looked right at me and for the first time I thought I saw anger in her eyes. "WELL HOW AM I SUPOSE TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU WHEN YOU WON'T TELL ME ANYTHING!" She yelled.

There was nothing but silence between us for a while. The anger in Alexis's eyes disappeared and she said "I'm sorry,". I looked right into her eyes and said "No I'm sorry. I haven't been fair to you. You're right. It's about time I told you about myself Alexis,". Alexis looked right into my eyes looking stunned.

I sat on the bed, looked at her and said "But I can't guarantee you'll like what you here,". 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I was born over 10 million years ago," I said. "For as long as I could remember both my parents were dead. I was told that they died in battle. From the time I was born I was alone,". Alexis looked at me shocked. "That must have been hard," she said.

I smiled and said "It wouldn't of mattered anyway. When you're a Transformer, or at least when you're a Decepticon, when you are old enough to think for your self you are thrown out into the wilderness of Cybertron to fend for yourself for 10,000 years to see if you can survive."

"There were allot of bad times some that are too painful to remember. There were electrical storms, powerful predacons (Animal Transformers) and Sadistic Transformer Rejects. And for a long time I thought I was doomed to die alone. Until one day on my travels I meet up with another Decepticon named Skyfire. He quickly became the first friend I ever had and we began our travels together. And thanks to him I was able to make it through."

"After the 10,000 years of exile we were placed in the Decepticon training academy. It was there where we learnt to Fight, strategize and torture. After 450,000 years me and Skyfire graduated the Decepticons academy. The Fallen, the leader of the Decepticons at that time, then took all the graduates and put them in different units. I was lucky enough to be put into the same division as Skyfire. We were put in division Alfa-4 under The Fallen's own son Megatron,".

Alexis's eyes widened. "So that is when the torment started?" she asked. I smiled at her and said "No. Believe it or not at that time Megatron was 5 times the person he is now,". Alexis looked shocked. I looked at her and said "Oh don't get me wrong he was the most violent of all Decepticons and wasn't above doing anything to get what he desired but back then he at least had honour and loyalty to his men."

"But like I was saying it was honour to be put in Megatrons unit. Unlike most units this one had only the best the Decepticons had to offer. There were 5 of us. Myself, Skyfire, Megatron, Demolisher and the fembot Blackarachnia,". "What's a femme?" Alexis asked me. I smiled when I heard this as it all came back to me how little Alexis actually knew about Transformers. "A femme is a female Transformer Alexis. You see Humans and Transformers aren't that different you see. We have two genders, different races we even reproduce the same way as humans and fall in love. In fact Blackarachnia was Megatrons love,".

"Anyway I served under Megatron and for the next 2 million years we were the most successful unit in Decepticon history. Under Megatrons leadership we conquered mean planets and defeated many autobots. We were so unstoppable they started calling us the 5 Acolyte. Then 500,000 years later The fallen fell at the battle of Vector Prime. That when Megatron became the leader of the Decepticons and under his leadership the Decepticons started winning the war, for the first time in 17 million years. That's when Cyclones join our unit as we became part of Megatrons elite guard and the 5 Acolytes became the 6 demons of the pit. And for a long time it looked like nothing could go wrong until the battle of Sigma 7," 


	15. Chapter 15 Final

Chapter 15

"It happened no more than 4 million years ago. We received a signal that the autobots were going to attack one of our main conquered planets. We sent all our men, under the command of Skyfire, over there to stop the attack. At the Decepticon fortress there was only myself, Megatron and the rest of the elite guard to protect it. I was charge with guarding the main gate while Demolisher, Blackarachnia and Cyclones guarded the inside,".

"I then noticed a Hugh Autobot ship coming straight toward us. I then realised that it was a set up. The autobots deliberately let us hack a false communication about then attack one of our main bases of defence just so they could outnumber us in a ambush," I said. Alexis looked stunned. "That doesn't sound like something the autobots would do," she said. I looked over at her and said "You'd be surprised what people will do in war. There are no such thinks as morals in war. I started to head to the base to warn everyone but the ship crashed into the Fortress. Then over 147 autobots solders jumped out of the ship to stop me. It was just 147 autobots and me alone,".

Alexis looked absolutely stunned. "What did you do?" she asked. I looked right into her eyes and said "I killed them all. It was a gruesome battle. The most life threatening I've ever been in. That battle is legendary. They say that the screams of those autobots could be heard from light-years away. And that is how I got the nickname screamer,". There was a pause but the Alexis put her had on top of mine, looked at me in the eyes and said "I can see why you didn't want me calling you that. It must be hard to live with regret Starscream,". I pulled my hand away and said "Alexis I have no regret killing anyone who challenges me of their own free will. I fought for the cause I believed in at the time and if I could go back I would probability do it again." I paused before continuing. "But I know you could never understand that to you it would seem like nothing more then petty murder. And the thought of you thinking of me as just a murder... is something I can't handle,".

Alexis then put her hands on my head, turned it so we were looking face to face and said "Starscream I could never think of you that way,". I smiled when I heard this. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that" I said before changing my expression back to serious. "But that not the most significant thing about this battle nor the reason I'm telling you about it."

"After that battle my arm was completely crushed and my wing sword was destroyed but I headed up to the bases of the fortress to help my fellow Decepticons. But when I got there I was in shock. There was no fighting. There was Red Alert, Jet fire and Optimus Prime with a blaster in his hand and Demolisher and Cyclones standing on the other side. And next to them was Megatron on the ground with energon tears flowing from his eyes and in his hands was Blackarachnia who had a blast through her chest big enough to kill any Transformer. The second I got there Optimus and his men retreated. When Megatron was finally able to take his eyes off his fallen love The look I saw in his eyes is a look that still haunts me to this day."

"From that day on everything went to slag. Megatron was so obsessed with destroying any Autobot he could he would send wave after wave to their death in battle if to just kill a signal Autobot. But that's not we were commanded to kill many Transformers. Some were just to serve as warnings others...others had done nothing but be near his enemy. We were forced to kill Femme that had never touched a weapon before... Even sparklings,". Alexis looked so saddened. "You didn't do it did you?" she asked. I had to pause before continuing. "To kill the innocent for something they had never done... That isn't something I believed in but I believed in the words of Megatron, thinking him wise beyond my understanding. So I followed his commands."

"But nothing any of us did seemed to matter. Megatron became a abusive psycho path. He would take out his anger toward the autobots on us his men. Especially me. For some reason Megatron took most of his anger toward autobots out on me. After 2 million years of this Skyfire left the Decepticons. HE told me he could no longer serve under someone with absolutely no honour. Megatron tried to convince me he was a lost cause but I couldn't accept it. He was the man that saved me from my exile how could he be a lost cause?"

"I didn't see him again for over 1.5 million years. It was during one of the biggest battles in Transformer history. There was death and distraction on both sides. During the battle I saw him in the distance. We didn't know what to say to each other. Then suddenly too purple hand clamped around his throat. Megatron kill him right in front of me, forcing me to watch. He told me it would teach me a lesson,". There was a lot of silence between us until I looked at Alexis and saw the sympathy in her eyes. "That must of been so hard for you Starscream," she said. I sighed. "Yes it was. But... but ... I knew that even before Megatron went on this insane rampage the punishment for traitors was death so I knew I f we saw each other again he was probably going to die. It was part of the Decepticon code. The code I believed in."

"Megatron got even worse after that even after he got his revenge on Optimus," I said. Alexis looked at me curiously and said "How did Megatron get his revenge?". "...It doesn't matter," I said. Even if I wanted to I couldn't tell Alexis what happened. I knew that we captured optimus femme Elite One but I didn't know what he did to her even tough I had some idea what that sick slag did. "Like I was saying his abuse got worse. I tried to believe that it was because he lost the femme he loved but he treated like dirt and had lost all sense off honour. But I deled with it thinking that there was some part of him that still valued me as solider and the Decepticon code. But then came that day."

"I overheard Megatron talking to Thrust about how they were going to leave me for dead so that they could capture the other mini-cons. I couldn't believe it. After everything I had done. After all the mental a physical abuse he didn't value me? So that is when I made a decision. I decided that Megatron was no longer fit to command the Decepticons. He had gone out of control. Someone had to stop him and I was going to be the one to do it. But I knew I couldn't do it alone. So I decided to join the Autobot so I could take down Megatron and then rejoin the Decepticon so that I could lead us back to the glory we once had."

There was a long period of silence between me and Alexis at that point. I look in her direction and saw that she couldn't even look at me. "So the whole time you were just planning to betray us?" she asked. I paused for a Second before replying "Yes". "Even after becoming human?" She asked. I paused but looked right at her and said "Yes".

She then faced me. I could see the tears streaming down her face. She Buried her face in my chest as she started pounding the other side of my chest with her fist. "HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed. "Alexis I-" "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US AFTER EVERYTHING WEVE DONE FOR YOU? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?" "Alexis listen to me I-" "WHY DON'T YOU GO AND DIE ALONE?". "ALEXIS" I yelled to get her attention. She stop beating my chest but she still would move her head.

"That what I WAS planning to do but... Today Demolisher told me at the amusement park told me that he found away to repair my spark and that I could become a Transformer again. I thought... I thought I was going to do it but the I thought of you. OF everything you've done for me and I couldn't do it,". Alexis slowly lifted up her head to look at me. I slowly put arms around her and said "Alexis you've changed me. Alexis all I know is that I will be the one to destroy Megatron but after that I don't know what the future will bring. But what i do know is that I want to keep holding you like this a hundred... a Thousand more time,".

I could feel Alexis arms slowly wrap around me. After what seemed like forever of holding each other Alexis slowly pushed me away so that she could look at me in the face. "Just promise me one thing," she said. "In a few weeks the ship will be ready to take us to Cybertron. When we go you won't go running after Megatron,". I sighed, looked away from her and said "I can't promise you that Alexis. No matter what I will be the one to destroy Megatron,". Alexis just looked down and said "I thought so," as she slowly got up to leave. The second before she walked out the door she turned around to face me and said "You know I never thought I would fall in love with someone like you,". She then walked out the door.

I didn't know how to react to this to be honest. After a while I just decided to lay in my bed and forget about the whole thing. As I got into my bed I notice something on top of the dresser next to my bed. It was one of the daffodils I gave Alexis and next to them was one of the pictures that me and Alexis took at the photo booth. As soon as I saw them a small smile appeared on my face.

I then heard my doors open and I looked up to see swindle. He walked right over to me and asked "Are you ok Screamer?". I looked at him and said "I've been better," still thinking about what just happened between me and Alexis. "So how was your date with Alexis?" he Asked. I pause for a second and said "My date was fun,".


End file.
